Kirby Wiki:Abstimmungsarchiv 2009
Februar 2009 [[Green Greens]] Pro # Großes Bild und informierender Text [[Benutzer:LuGo2|LuGo2]] Contra # Sorry, aber diese Seite hat bislang noch fast gar nix mit diesem Wiki zu tun. Es gibt nähmlich auch eine wirklich existierende Welt in Kirby's Dream Land, die Green Greens heißt, und das ist lediglich eine beschreibung der ssb-stage, die halt nur ein paar elemente davon hat. [[Benutzer:Nitzudan|Nitzudan]]([[Benutzer Diskussion:Nitzudan|Diskussion]]) 13:26, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kommentare *Ich hab es mal hier her übertragen [[Marx]] Pro # Recht großer Artikel mit einigen Bildern [[User:MtaÄ|Marta Ägnös]] '''[[w:c:Help:Help:Helpers|Helper @ Wikia]]''' ([[User_Talk:MtaÄ|Talk]], [[w:c:meerundmehr|MUM]], [[w:c:de.papermario|PM]], [[w:fr:accueil|fr.wikia]], [[w:c:de.pikmin|Pik]], [[w:de:User:MtaÄ|de.wikia]]) 19:09, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) # Ich bin der selben Meinung, und kann da eigentlich nichts hinzufügen. [[Benutzer:Nitzudan|Nitzudan]]([[Benutzer Diskussion:Nitzudan|Diskussion]]) 12:55, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Contra Kommentare *Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der Artikel so gut ankommt - ich habe ihn eigentlich nur nebenbei geschrieben und auch nur, weil Marx mein Lieblingsgegner ist... ([[Benutzer:Krustenkäse|Krustenkäse]] 18:01, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC)`) [[Kirby Super Star Ultra]] Pro # Sehr großer Artikel mit genau beschriebenen Kapiteln und vielen Bildern ([[Benutzer:Krustenkäse|Krustenkäse]] 09:50, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC)) Contra Kommentare # jaja ich habe ihn geschrieben und Eigenlob stinkt, aber ich finde ihn dennoch eigentlich recht gelungen März 2009 [[Nightmare]] Pro # Der (in meinen) Augen beste Artikel, der in diesem Monat entstanden ist. Ziemlich informativ. [[Benutzer:Nitzudan|Nitzudan]]([[Benutzer Diskussion:Nitzudan|Diskussion]]) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/meerundmehr/images/7/73/Metroid-Icon3.gif 15:57, 13. Mär. 2009 (UTC) # Da kann ich auch nur zustimmen: guter Artikel mit vielen Infos. [[Benutzer:Krustenkäse|Krustenkäse]] 12:54, 14. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Contra Kommentare [[Malia]] Pro #Ziemlich großer Artikel mit vielen Infos. (Irgendwie klingen diese Pro-Punkte immer gleich...) [[Benutzer:Krustenkäse|Krustenkäse]] 14:05, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Leider ungültig aufgrund der Regel, dass kein Multiple-Choice möglich ist. [[Benutzer:Nitzudan|Nitzudan]]([[Benutzer Diskussion:Nitzudan|Diskussion]]) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/meerundmehr/images/7/73/Metroid-Icon3.gif 16:26, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) #Ich finde auch, dass dieser Artikel wirklich sehr gut gelungen ist. Außerdem wird so eine Wahl mit nur einer Nominierung ziemlich unspektakulär. [[Benutzer:Schikado|Schikado]] 15:01, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) # Der Artikel sieht bis jetzt mal besser aus, jedoch könnte man an beiden allein optisch schon was machen, ich seh mal, ob ich Zeit finde. [[User:MtaÄ|Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ)]] '''[[w:c:Help:Help:Helpers|Helper @ Wikia]]''' ([[User_Talk:MtaÄ|Talk]]) 15:18, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Contra Kommentare *Wahrscheinlich kann sich dieser Artikel nicht gegen Nightmare durchsetzen, aber ich wollte einen Konkurrenten beisteuern, der ihm ungefähr gewachsen ist.[[Benutzer:Krustenkäse|Krustenkäse]] 14:05, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Und du hast es geschafft, eine ernsthafte Konkurentin zu finden^^ [[Benutzer:Nitzudan|Nitzudan]]([[Benutzer Diskussion:Nitzudan|Diskussion]]) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/meerundmehr/images/7/73/Metroid-Icon3.gif 14:23, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Mal was anderes Wie wärs, wenn wir die Wahlen zukünftig so abhalten: Ich will jetzt nicht ins Konzept pfuschen, aber eine Idee wäre es ja wert, oder? [[user:Krustenkäse|Krustenkäse]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/c/c2/Waddle-dee2.gif 19:48, 26. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ah, ich hab schon gehört, ist eher ungeeignet. Na ja, einen Versuch war es ja wert... :Siehe auch [[Hilfe:Umfragen]] "nicht für wichtige Dinge geeignet", weil leicht manipulierbar. Aber trotzdem danke für deinen Vorschlag, Krusti ;) [[User:MtaÄ|Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ)]] '''[[w:c:Help:Help:Helpers|Helper @ Wikia]]''' ([[User_Talk:MtaÄ|Talk]]) 21:12, 26. Mär. 2009 (UTC) April 2009 [[Drifter]] Pro #So, damit hier mal ENDLICH was passiert, nominiere ich jetzt Drifter, denn der gefällt mir von den neuen Artikeln eben am besten. Er ist schon mal der längste neue Artikel (den ich gefunden hab) und außerdem hat er viele gute Infos. [[Benutzer:Nitzudan|Nitzudan]]([[Benutzer Diskussion:Nitzudan|Diskussion]]) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/meerundmehr/images/7/73/Metroid-Icon3.gif 13:37, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Contra Kommentare Warum klingen diese Pros und Contras eigentlich immer gleich? [[Benutzer:Nitzudan|Nitzudan]]([[Benutzer Diskussion:Nitzudan|Diskussion]]) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/meerundmehr/images/7/73/Metroid-Icon3.gif 13:37, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) [[Rick]] Pro #Ich nominiere Rick für den Artikel des Monats, weil Rick einer meiner Lieblings-Charaktere ist und der Artikel viele Info's enthält! [[user:Schikado|Schikado]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/6/64/Kirby_rockt.gif 14:19, 17. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Contra Kommentare Ein Grund warum Pro-Kommentare immer gleich klingen ist, dass ein Artikel des Monats: 1. sehr viele Infos enthalten und 2. auch optisch was hermachen sollte (viele Bilder und so)! [[user:Schikado|Schikado]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/6/64/Kirby_rockt.gif 16:18, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) [[Dyna Blade]] Pro # Es ist ein sehr langer und informativer Text.Ich finde man kann einen Text über so ein Thema nicht besser formulieren als diesen. ([[Benutzer:Hamface|Hamface]] 09:49, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC)) #Dyna Blade hat alles was ein Artikel des Monats braucht, hat also sehr gute Chancen! [[user:Schikado|Schikado]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/6/64/Kirby_rockt.gif 16:21, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Sorry Schikado, aber die Regel besagt leider, dass man nur einmal abstimmen darf (ist mir auch zweimal passiert ^^) [[user:Krustenkäse|Krustenkäse]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/c/c2/Waddle-dee2.gif 18:44, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) #Ich stimme ebenfalls für Dyna Blade, da der Artikel meiner Meinung nach der Beste der hier vorgeschlagenen ist. Ich muss aber auch sagen, dass die Wahl diesmal etwas dürftig war... Das geht besser! Man sollte wirklich mal einführen, dass ältere Artikel ebenfalls zur Wahl stehen dürfen. --Krustenk Ä.S.E., 28.4. Contra Kommentare Sollen die vorgeschlagenen Artikel nicht in dem jeweiligen Monat entstanden sein? Dyna Blade hab ich aber glaub ich Anfang Februar geschrieben... [[user:Krustenkäse|Krustenkäse]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/c/c2/Waddle-dee2.gif 18:46, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ach so, ich wusste nicht, dass wenn ich einen Artikel nominiere ich auch gleichzeitig für ihn abstimme. Danke für den Hinweis, Krusti^^. Und ganz nebenbei, wenn ein Artikel halt gut genug ist, kann er auch für den Artikel des Monats nominiert werden egal auch wenn er etwas älter als andere Artikel ist, find ich. [[user:Schikado|Schikado]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/6/64/Kirby_rockt.gif 14:01, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Mai 2009 [[Meisterhand]] Pro #Für den Mai stelle ich Meisterhand für die Wahl zum Artikel des Monats auf! Ein schöner langer Artikel halt^^. [[user:Schikado|Schikado]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/6/64/Kirby_rockt.gif 13:16, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) Contra Kommentare Juni 2009 [[Acro]] Pro #Mein Beitrag für den Artikel des Monats! Ich glaub, mehr muss man nicht sagen^^! [[user:Schikado|Schikado]] ([[User_Talk:Schikado|Diskussion]] ) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/6/64/Kirby_rockt.gif 13:07, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Contra Kommentare Juli 2009 [[Tedhaun]] Pro # Für den Monat Juli nominiere ich Tedhaun für den Artikel des Monats, da er ausführliche Informationen enthält! [[user:Schikado|Schikado]] ([[User_Talk:Schikado|Diskussion]] ) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/6/64/Kirby_rockt.gif 13:03, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Contra Kommentare Und wahrscheinlich bin ich wieder der Einzige, der hier einen Vorschlag macht. Naja, macht nichts! Ist trotzdem ein netter Zeitvertreib^^! [[user:Schikado|Schikado]] ([[User_Talk:Schikado|Diskussion]] ) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/6/64/Kirby_rockt.gif 13:03, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) August 2009 [[Zero Two]] Pro #Ein, wie ich finde, ziemlich ausführlicher Artikel mit einigen guten Bldern. [[Benutzer:Nitzudan|Nitzudan]]([[Benutzer Diskussion:Nitzudan|Diskussion]]) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/meerundmehr/images/7/73/Metroid-Icon3.gif 13:17, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Contra Kommentare #So, Schikado, jetz hab ich auch mal was gevotet ^^ #Das ist schön, aber sollte der Artikel nicht im jeweiligen Monat entstanden sein? Zero Two ist glaube ich schon älter. Naja, egal ich steuere trotzdem noch was bei :)! [[user:Schikado|Schikado]] ([[User_Talk:Schikado|Diskussion]] ) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/6/64/Kirby_rockt.gif 15:18, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) [[Ado]] Pro #Ein guter Artikel aus Kirby's drittem Dreamland-Abenteuer, wie ich finde :)! [[user:Schikado|Schikado]] ([[User_Talk:Schikado|Diskussion]] ) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/6/64/Kirby_rockt.gif 15:18, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) #Weiß auch nicht warum aber spontan mag ich den hier lieber [[User:MtaÄ|Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ)]] [[w:Helpers|Helper]] ([[User_Talk:MtaÄ|Talk]]) [http://frag.wikia.com http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png] 13:04, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Contra Kommentare September 2009 [[Max Flexer]] Pro #Ein langer und ausführlicher Artikel, wie ich finde. Sogar mit audiovisuellem Inhalt^^! [[user:Schikado|Schikado]] ([[User_Talk:Schikado|Diskussion]] ) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/6/64/Kirby_rockt.gif 13:03, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Contra Kommentare Oktober 2009 [[Kirby Wii]] Pro #Ist, wie ich finde, der längste und informativste Artikel dieses Monats, auch wenn er Spoiler enthält. Außerdem kann man ja selbst entscheiden ob man spoilern will oder nicht ^^ ! [[user:Schikado|Schikado]] ([[User_Talk:Schikado|Diskussion]] ) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/6/64/Kirby_rockt.gif 13:30, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) #Der informativste Artikel in diesem Monat. Informativ, aktuell und vor allem kann man diese Masse an Infos sonst nur mühsam zusammen klamüsern! [[User:Meta21]] ([[User_Talk:Meta21|Diskussion]]) 22:07, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Contra Kommentare November 2009 [[Grizzo]] Pro #Ein guter Artikel mit vielen Infos. [[user:Schikado|Schikado]] ([[User_Talk:Schikado|Diskussion]] ) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/6/64/Kirby_rockt.gif 13:08, 15. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Contra Kommentare Dezember 2009 [[Masher]] Pro #Der informativste Artikel, der in diesem Monat entstanden ist. [[user:Schikado|Schikado]] ([[User_Talk:Schikado|Diskussion]]) [http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Content-Team http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png] 14:20, 15. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Contra Kommentare